dev4dev_cleanweb_hackathonfandomcom-20200213-history
Family Planning App
Develop an app for a basic feature phones that can help people make informed choices about family planning and provide them the tools to act on their choices both when planning for pregnancy and when pregnant. Team Existing Solutions for West Family Planning (Pre-Pregnancy) HelloClue is a period and ovulation tracker that developer BioWink GmbH is marketing as replacement for birth control. The app offers “push notifications” to alert users to periods of fertility, infertility and menstruation. It uses a mathematical algorithm that takes details contributed regularly by the user about mood, fluid, menstrual period, level of pain, PMS symptoms and sexual activity and uses them to predict the different periods of a woman’s reproductive cycle. “Millions of women cannot take the Pill because of severe side effects. For these women, Clue can help them decode their cycles so they can make good decisions.” The “ultimate aim is to replace the birth control pill, or at least give an alternative.” - Currently: iPhone - Learn more: www.lifesitenews.com/news/natural-family-planning-theres-an-app-for-that/ OvuView OvuView tracks and predicts your period, ovulation and fertility, using sophisticated sympto-thermal methods (STM). This app can be used both as an advanced birth control tool, or as a simple menstrual calendar, and help you to: maximize your chances of conceiving a baby/getting pregnant; avoid pregnancy using natural methods (contraception); plan your next holiday with future menstruation and ovulation dates predicted; track weight, headache, appetite, PMS and other symptoms; replace sympto-thermal paper charts with a more convenient way of charting; based on your cycle symptoms (such as menses, basal body temperature, cervical mucus and/or cervix), OvuView automatically evaluates and charts your fertility using proven natural family planning (NFP) methods. In particular, 4 sympto-thermal (Billings, Rötzer, Konald/Kippley, Cautious), 5 mucus-only (5 Day Dry Up, Döring, 21/20 Days Rule, Last Dry Day, 4/5/6 Day Rule), 3 temperature-only (Marshall, 4HT, 5HT) and 2 calendar methods (Standard Days Method, Calendar Rythm Method) are implemented. Key features include: 14 fertility awareness methods; tracking many symptoms, taking notes; calendar view; advanced chart showing temperature and symptoms; guiding hints; educational tips and information about your menstrual cycle and your fertility signs; cycle statistics; automatic morning notification to record basal body temperature (BBT); data backup/restore; data import from ‘My Days’, ‘WomanLog Calendar’ and ‘Fertility Friend’; color themes; demo mode (giving you a glimpse of what the app is capable of in the long run). Pro features include: password protection; 2 widgets (discrete + cycle wheel); multicolor symptoms; cycle and method management; emailing spreadsheet data and chart images for doctor review; backup to email/dropbox; user-defined custom symptoms: notifications (menses, ovulation); temperature chart coverline; fullscreen mode in chart; pregnancy mode. - Currently: Android - Learn more: https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.sleekbit.ovuview&hl=en Menstruation and Ovulation Calendar If you’re not pregnant yet, but working on it, you probably already know that sometimes conceiving takes a bit of scientific thinking. The Menstruation and Ovulation Calendar app has everything you need to make baby-making just a little easier to figure out. Track your menstrual cycle length and dates so you’ll know when to expect your period. The ovulation calculator functions lets you input your body temperature to predict when you’re ovulating. You can also track symptoms like cramping and migraines and protect all your private information with a passcode. - Currently: iPhone - Learn more: https://itunes.apple.com/us/app/menstruation-ovulation-calendar/id489196207?mt=8 100 Getting Pregnant Tips Before even thinking of getting pregnant, you should recognize the fact that raising a child is a huge responsibility. Aside from that, there are also things that you may have to give up for it. Thus, prior to getting pregnant, you must have the commitment and the discipline to go through it properly, so that it would be a pleasant experience for you. - Currently: Android - Learn more: https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=getting.pregnant.tips&hl=en For pregnant women: @text4baby is a FREE public health texting service that provides pregnant women and moms with babies under the age of one with 3 health and safety text messages a week timed to her due date or baby's age. e.g., 74% of women reported the messages informed them of medical warning signs they didn’t know of before. - Learn more: +my.text4baby.ORG/sgs BabyCenter’s My Pregnancy Today is a comprehensive pregnancy guide that consistently earns high ratings. It gives you day-by-day updates on baby’s development. It also tells you what to expect in terms of symptoms. The app offers award-winning videos and development graphics, and helps users keep track of essential appointments and milestones. Calculate your due date, follow the app’s nutrition guide, and even connect with other moms due at the same time. - Currently: iPhone and Android - Learn more:www.babycenter.com/my-pregnancy-today-app Gerber Pregnancy Calendar offers a week-by-week guide to your pregnancy. In addition to healthy snack ideas and a weight tracker, the app offers a calendar feature to help you keep track of prenatal care appointments. The Gerber Pregnancy Calendar also gives users access to expert answers to common questions, and a tool that lets you upload your ultrasounds and even record your baby’s heartbeat. Track your baby’s development and your own changes at the same time. - Currently: iPhone - Learn more:https://itunes.apple.com/us/app/gerber-pregnancy-calendar/id409224622?mt=8 Happy Pregnancy Ticker Softcraft’s Happy Pregnancy Ticker offers a nice variety of freebie features to help you enjoy and track the details of your pregnancy. Keep tabs on your weight gain, fetal development, and your pregnancy appointments, and learn some fun pregnancy facts too. Also features an ovulation tracking function – a useful tool for those trying to conceive. As a nice bonus, users can access a discussion forum and a contraction timer as well. You can even send your data via email to keep tabs on your progress and needs. - Currently: iPhone and Android - Learn more: https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.tracker.happypregnancy&hl=en Dr. Gregory P. Moore’s iPregnancy app is an industry favorite for tracking everything about a pregnancy. Calculate your due date, track the baby’s development, and chart your progress toward a full-term delivery. View 2D and 3D images of a baby at your child’s point in development. - Currently: iPhone - Learn more: www.ipregnancyapp.com/‎ iContraction Rest easy in the home stretch of pregnancy with iContraction. This app keeps track of the timing and frequency of contractions. You can create quick charts of the five or 10 most recent contractions and delete them in case of an accidental addition. In addition, you can track a countdown to your due date and even email your contraction timing charts to a friend or physician. Keep iContraction on hand when you are approaching your last few weeks of pregnancy. - Currently: iPhone - Learn more:https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.pregnancy.due.date.calc&hl=en mPregnancy - For Men with Pregnant Women For men with pregnant women in their lives, this is an indispensable app. mPregnancy offers pregnancy updates for men in language and references that interest and make sense to them. For example, updates let them know when their baby is about the size of a beer cap, football, or another man-friendly item. In addition, this clever app counts down to pregnancy and offers regular tips for how your guy can make pregnancy easier for you. mPregnancy offers tips for building a baby-friendly nursery and keeping tabs on a healthy pregnancy diet. Note: You must be at least 17 years old to download mPregnancy. Some of the material may feature mature themes, crude humor, or mild sexual content. - Currently: iPhone -Learn more: https://itunes.apple.com/us/app/m-pregnancy-for-men-pregnant/id324490218?mt=8 Pregnancy Due Date Calculator Pregnancy brings plenty of new experiences to the expectant mom, including a large collection of dates and numbers to remember. Tsavo’s Pregnancy Due Date Calculator lets you calculate and access important information regarding your baby’s due date at the touch of a button. If you know the date of your last period, start from there to determine your due date. Sometimes babies measure “off” from where the doctor thinks they should be. Work backwards using your estimated due date to find the day you likely conceived to help clear up any confusion about the baby’s size and state of development. - Currently: iPhone Relevant Links 9 Social Networks for Organized Families Wanted: (Expertise/team members still required) 'Other' Feel free to add you own.